Hitoria de una Precuela
by AuraSummer
Summary: ¿Cómo le dijo Lily a James que iban a tener un hijo? ¿Cómo se lo tomó James? Y más importante aún... ¿Cómo se lo tomó Sirius? Esta es la historia del antes y el después de la precuela que escribió JK hace años.


**¡Hola! Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, pero esta historia está años rondando mi mente y quería compartirla con todos vosotros. He de decir que todo lo que reconozcáis es de JK Rowling, a la que admiro y respeto, por lo que jamás escribiría algo que pudiera perjudicar su historia. **

**Espero que os guste :)**

**.Aura.**

* * *

Era temprano, muy temprano en el Valle de Godric. James Potter estaba felizmente tumbado en su cama soñando… Y no cualquier tontería, soñaba con buscar el tatuaje de una snitch especialmente traviesa que se movía por la piel de su novia y sentía predilección por sus zonas erógenas. Y claro, él, como buen jugador de Quidditch, tenía que encontrarle la snitch y ya… pues lo que surgiera ¿no? Así que se puede decir que el merodeador de pelo más salvaje estaba en el mejor sueño que alguien puede tener cuando…

\- ¡No! No, no, no, no, ¡no! -gritaba la chica de sus sueños desde el baño y salía de él muy pálida mirándolo con ojos vidriosos- James…

\- Mmmm -por supuesto el moreno no quería despertar y apretaba fuerte los ojos para que el sueño no se le escapara.

\- ¿Otra vez el sueño de la snitch? -preguntó Lily reparando en un bulto muy considerable bajo las sábanas, en una zona especialmente comprometida de su novio que la hizo coger un poco de color al ruborizarse.

\- Sí… -contestó el joven sonriendo antes de abrir un ojo- ven a la cama Lily, es muy temprano.

\- No... levanta, tenemos que hablar -intentó la joven tirando de su brazo con tanta fuerza que cuando él consiguió soltarse ella cayó de culo al suelo- ¡James! -exclamó enfadada.

El chico se enderezó un poco y le tendió el brazo para ayudarla, cuando ella cogió su mano, él, muy hábil, tiró y la tumbó en la cama, una vez ahí la abrazó como si fuera un osito de peluche. ¡Oh sí, eso era vida! James aún no entendía porqué Lily no se había mudado del todo. Tenía la mitad de su ropa en Cokeworth y la otra mitad en el Valle de Godric, pero solamente pasaba en casa de los Evans uno o dos días a la semana. Y siempre que volvía lo hacía disgustada con su hermana, una tal Petunia, que al moreno, aún sin conocerla, le parecía una estirada. Así que ahí, en varios rincones de la habitación, tenía la joven varias cajas apiladas con sus cosas.

Los padres de James, pese a ser muy mayores y de sangre pura, adoraban a Lily. A Euphemia le encantaba ver la sonrisa que su hijo ponía al mirarla, le recordaba a su propio marido. Y Fleamont pasaba horas debatiendo con Lily sobre los efectos de ciertos ingredientes en las pociones y la incluía en muchos experimentos que para la chica resultaban increíbles. Aun así, la pelirroja se moría de vergüenza cada vez que se encontraba a alguno de ellos después de haber pasado la noche con James.

\- James… tengo un retraso -la chica se arrepintió enseguida de haber sido tan brusca cuando notó como el cuerpo que la abrazaba se tensaba y dejaba de respirar. Sintió como el moreno se levantaba de la cama.

El animago no la miraba, paseaba por la habitación vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama. De vez en cuando paraba, y a los pocos segundos reanudaba la marcha. Mirando las cosas con perspectiva, tenía claro que Lily era su "Felices para siempre" y él siempre había querido tener hijos, además hijos en plural. Tan decepcionado estaba él por ser hijo único que adoptó a Sirius como su propio hermano. Pero ahora que tenía la posibilidad delante… no podía evitar pensar que era un error, una irresponsabilidad… Acaban de cumplir 17 años, recién salidos de Hogwarts, y por el amor de Merlín ¡Estaban en guerra!

\- Dime algo por favor -casi suplicó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo.

Él la miró confundido, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí. ¡Quería a esa mujer! No tenía dudas de eso, y una parte de él, una pequeña y oculta parte emocional, estaba orgullosa por la noticia. Pero su parte racional se impuso.

\- De… -carraspeó antes de poder hablar- ¿De cuanto es el retraso? -preguntó sentándose a su lado.

\- Estos días han sido un caos con la Orden, pero yo calculo que un par de semanas -contestó abrazándose las rodillas, una posición que solía adoptar cuando le preocupaba algo.

¡Joder! Pensó el chico despeinando su pelo y levantándose de nuevo de la cama. Volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras empezaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba.

\- No puedes estar embarazada Lily… Simplemente no es una opción con lo que estamos viviendo -consiguió decir sin poder mirarla, ¿dónde se había metido el oxígeno?

\- ¿De verdad piensas que es algo que yo decido? -reclamó ella levantándose también y con el enfado ganándole fuerzas a las lágrimas- James… ¡yo no quería que pasara esto!

\- Si no querías ¿por qué ha pasado? -las palabras al chico le salían solas, sin pensarlas, y sabía que se iba a arrepentir de todo lo que dijera- Quiero decir… que hay medios para evitar esto, y los conoces -no pudo soportar la mirada dolida de la chica, se estaba pasando, tenía que huir, ya. ¿Dónde estaba su varita?

\- ¡Tú conoces esos medios tan bien como yo! -gritó la pelirroja dejando escapar alguna lágrima rebelde- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó al ver que el chico cogía la varita y salía de la habitación.

\- Necesito salir de aquí -contestó sin aire bajando las escaleras hacia el salón. Lily cogió algo del cuarto y lo siguió.

\- James espera -lo alcanzó ya en el jardín, lugar desde el que podía desaparecerse, él la miró suplicándole que le dejara marchar- llévate esto -dijo lanzando algo que él atrapó al vuelo. El espejo. Al mirarlo el chico asintió y desapareció.

Se quedó mirando el sitio donde había estado el moreno unos minutos más, luego se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa. Lily entendía que, en esa situación, solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de ayudar a su novio.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba cómodamente durmiendo en su cama cuando empezó a escuchar gritos en la casa. Al parecer Lily y James habían discutido. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado, en Hogwarts lo raro era no escucharlos pelear, pero desde que habían salido del colegio, la única pelea que habían tenido fue cuando el chico se golpeó el dedo meñique del pie con una de las cajas de Lily y empezó a gritarle de todo, a lo que la chica respondió con un _Fregotego _en su boca por maleducado. Pero cuando se asomó a la ventana y vio como su prácticamente hermano desaparecía en pijama y sin camiseta dejando a una pelirroja paralizada se asustó y bajó.

Lily ya había entrado en casa, estaba llorando y apretándose los puños con fuerza, a Sirius lo que más le asustó fue ver cómo las ventanas de toda la sala vibraban como si estuvieran a punto de romperse. No pudo evitar recordar aquel día en la torre de Gryffindor, en quinto curso, que la chica hizo volar todas las ventanas de la torre cuando se enfadó con James por haberle hecho crecer antenas a todos los niños de primero en su segundo día como prefecta.

Ese día todo Gryffindor aprendió algo, los alumnos en general y los merodeadores en particular aprendieron a tenerle respeto a Lily Evans, la profesora McGonagall se sintió muy orgullosa de su decisión de nombrarla prefecta y los alumnos de primero aprendieron que las antenas eran, como James les había dicho, muy útiles para espiar a los Slytherin.

Sirius se acercó a un lateral del salón y cogió unos guantes, Lily rodó los ojos al verlo y volvió a sollozar, aún así, se dejó hacer cuando el chico le colocó unos grandes guantes de boxeo en las manos.

\- Dame tu mejor golpe pelirroja -la provocó con su sonrisa característica.

La chica lo intentó sin mucha fuerza, pero al ver que el golpe la relajaba, volvió a golpear su mano, y otra vez, y otra… Dio tantos golpes y cada vez más fuertes que Sirius empezó a preguntarse si no haría bien en coger alguna protección para él. Pero la chica paró y se dejó caer al suelo. Las ventanas habían dejado de vibrar, y de los ojos de ella solo caían lágrimas silenciosas.

\- ¿Hace falta que te pregunte? -el moreno se sentó a su lado y le quitó los guantes con cuidado.

Lily lo miró, aunque Sirius empezaba a ser uno de los pilares en su vida, uno que nunca hubiese imaginado que podía necesitar, seguía y seguiría siendo el mejor amigo de James, y como tal, le correspondía a él contarle lo que había pasado.

\- Solo habla con él… -pidió apretándole el brazo- yo lo necesito mucho ahora Sirius… No dejes que se vaya -añadió bajando la cabeza y abrazando sus rodillas- lleva el espejo, encuéntralo y traelo de vuelta por favor.

El chico sabía perfectamente que su amigo jamás abandonaría a la pelirroja. Ellos parecían destinados a estar juntos, y no por pensar de forma parecida, en realidad había muy pocos temas en los que tuviesen una opinión similar; pero había algo en ellos, una magia que no era capricho, ni solo deseo, era amor, y eso que el moreno no creía en el amor… Pero al verlos, sabía que eran buenos el uno para el otro, se hacían felices y, aunque le había costado admitirlo, si Sirius quería compartir a James con alguien… era con ella.

\- No me hace falta el espejo -le dijo confiado mientras se incorporaba- Jimmy es muy predecible, va siempre al mismo sitio cuando está enfadado.

\- Al campo de Quidditch -continuó ella levantando la vista. Sirius sonrió.

\- Si, pero no a cualquier campo de Quidditch -el moreno ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para cambiarse cuando añadió- Quédate el espejo, te llamaré cuando esté con él.

Lily se quedó en el salón sollozando y se acarició el vientre. Era una chica lista, independiente, ¿qué podía hacer? Se acercó a la mesa del salón y escribió una nota.

_Nos vemos cuando veas esto en Candem Town, bar de siempre._

_-L_

Salió por la puerta de atrás de la casa a un pequeño recinto donde la familia de James tenía a todas las aves de las que disponían y cogió a una cualquiera. En la Orden siempre les pedían que no usaran la misma lechuza más de dos veces, y que nunca pusieran nombres en las cartas. Después de darle una golosina al animal le susurró: _Es para Marlene_.

Cuando entró en la casa de nuevo, escuchó la moto de Sirius rugir y supo que él se estaba yendo. ¡Ojalá él tuviera más suerte que ella!

* * *

Cuando Sirius aparcó en Hyde Park, lo primero que notó fue el calor que hacía. No era normal en Londres esas temperaturas, ni siquiera en verano como estaban, y menos a las 9 de la mañana. Tampoco era normal la cantidad de gente que había paseándose por la zona. No podía desaparecerse sin llamar la atención, así que decidió caminar. Cruzó los Jardines Italianos sonriendo a todas las chicas con las que se encontró. Algunas le pedían que les hiciera una foto con la excusa de hablar con él, pero no se entretuvo.

Cuando llegó a la estatua de Peter Pan sonrió. No había personaje en el mundo que mejor describiera a Los Merodeadores, en especial a ellos dos. Aunque James estaba empezando a sentar cabeza y había madurado mucho, seguía teniendo ese espíritu tan niño que lo hacía caer bien a primera vista. Sirius era diferente, era de los que piensan que como mejor se conoce a las personas es haciéndolas enfadar. Si le gustaba esa versión de ellas, merecía la pena conocerlas, sino… ni se molestaba.

Esperó a que la gente de su alrededor se fuera y se acercó a la estatua para hacerle cosquillas en los pies. Se escuchó una risa infantil, y en la pilastra que sujeta la estatua apareció una especie de portal que atravesó con rapidez.

Una vez dentro, el parque era el mismo, solo que la gente a su alrededor volaba en escoba, jugaban con sus varitas, había vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo cerveza de mantequilla… Magia. Entendía por qué James adoraba ese sitio. Andó hacia la derecha donde se alzaba un gran campo de Quidditch. Buscó a su amigo en las gradas y no lo vio. ¿Se habría equivocado?

\- ¿Lo has visto Luke? ¡Es alucinante! -decía un niño regordete a otro señalando un punto en el aire- Creo que tenía una oferta increíble para jugar con los Puddlemere United…- seguía diciendo mientras se alejaba.

Sirius sonrió cuando vio a su amigo en el campo, hasta en pijama James tenía estilo encima de la escoba. Tenía a unos diez niños que lo perseguían, intentando bloquearlo y además, llevaba a una niña a su espalda agarrada a su cuello que no dejaba de reír y gritarle que fuera más rápido. Y el joven aceleraba y marcaba otro tanto para complacerla.

Decidió sentarse en las gradas, donde James había dejado su varita y el espejo, a disfrutar del espectáculo. Mientras estaba allí llamó a Lily, y le enseñó lo que estaba haciendo James. No pudo ver la reacción de la pelirroja, cuando él volvió a mirar el espejo, ella ya había colgado.

A su alrededor, muchos niños comentaban las jugadas impresionados y hablaban sin parar. Así se enteró de que la niña que estaba a la espalda de su amigo se llamaba Gwenog, los otros niños no la dejaban jugar por ser una chica y cuando le pidieron a James que jugara con ellos (algunos lo reconocían de Hogwarts), él se había negado si no era con ella. Ahora todos los niños de la grada envidiaban a la niña por estar jugando con James.

Después de una jugada un tanto peligrosa en la que Gwenog estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba por no sujetarse bien, la madre insistió en que ya era suficiente. La niña se agarró al cuello del chico replicando que ella no se iba a ningún sitio sin su novio, la madre la tuvo que sobornar con tres ranas de chocolate y un helado para poder separarla y se fueron después de agradecerle a James el rato tan divertido.

Sirius se acercó a su amigo a la vez que un montón de niños le ofrecían al chico sus escobas para que siguiera jugando.

\- Lo siento mocosos, tengo que quitaros a vuestro dios del Quidditch un rato, luego os lo devuelvo -los niños protestaron mientras se alejaban y James se quedaba mirándolos- ¡Vamos Prongs! Ya tendrás críos que te absorban la energía, te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla -añadió pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

\- Lily está embarazada -dijo en voz baja mientras seguía mirando a los niños. Sirius abrió los ojos y la boca, quedándose por un momento sin palabras.

\- Entonces creo que mejor te invito a un Whiskey de Fuego -consiguió decir palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Sirius se fijó en que el torso de James empezaba a llamar demasiado la atención, las chicas se tropezaban intencionadamente con él sin que el chico se percatara, y a una pequeña parte de él… le daba envidia.

\- Jimmy… voy a comprarte ropa -anunció entrando en el primer puesto que vió, el aludido lo siguió sin pensarlo, dudando que encontraran algo de su agrado allí

La tienda era pequeña, y estaba abarrotada de ropa. Al fondo a la izquierda había una cortina que hacía de probador, y a la derecha había un dependiente que los saludó con la mano sin apartar la vista de un libro que estaba leyendo.

\- Pantalones en el centro, camisetas alrededor de la tienda -comentó vagamente sin mirarlos.

Sirius se puso a ver todas las camisetas con cara de desagrado, James se quedó en el centro mirando unos pantalones tipo vaqueros que según la etiqueta "realzaban las posaderas". Estuvo buscando unos más sencillos, pero todos llevaban la misma etiqueta.

\- ¡Mira ésto Prongs! ¿No es genial? Yo también la quiero.

James se giró levantando la vista a donde señalaba su amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era una camiseta oscura, de manga corta, con la silueta de un fénix en llamas en plateado.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la tienda con las camisetas puestas, y James además con unos pantalones que llamaron la atención de muchas chicas y unos cuantos chicos también.

* * *

Cuando Lily llegó al bar donde había quedado con Marlene la chica ya estaba allí leyendo un libro. Marlene McKinnon era una chica rubia, de pelo rizado con grandes ojos oscuros. Desde que la conocía, la rubia siempre tenía un libro cerca. Era una de esas personas que el sombrero seleccionador no se equivocó al colocarla en Ravenclaw. Marlene levantó la vista, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaban pensando en ella, sonrió al verla y le dio un abrazo, pero al ver su cara se preocupó.

\- Creo que estoy embarazada -dijo Lily interrumpiendo las preguntas de su amiga.

\- Lily eso es… -empezó a decir entusiasmada y con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver su cara se retractó- horrible, espeluznante, un asco… -la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír un poco- ¿lo sabe James? Y más importante ¿es de James? -Marlene la miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta.

\- ¡Por supuesto que es de James, McKinnon! -se ofendió la chica antes de bajar la vista- Y si, él lo sabe, se lo he dicho antes y ha salido corriendo de la casa… -al ver la expresión de la rubia le explicó todo lo que había pasado.

\- Lily lo siento… ¿quieres que lo matemos? -sugirió con una sonrisa inocente que contrastaba con su propuesta, la pelirroja medio sonrió.

\- No… necesito saberlo seguro, ¿tú podrías hacerme la prueba? Dicen que las pruebas muggles no funcionan bien con niños mágicos, yo no les aparecía a mis padres…

\- Claro que puedo, es una poción muy sencilla -dijo convencida, a continuación bajó la voz- pero necesito algunos ingredientes que están en el cuartel... y que te relajes -añadió viendo cómo la mesa de cristal que venían al lado empezaba a vibrar, la famosa historia se había hecho viral en toda la escuela.

\- Me relajo, me relajo… Antes me ha llamado Sirius, y me ha enseñado a James jugando con un montón de niños… ¿por qué gustándole tanto los críos, ha rechazado al que podría ser el suyo?

\- No creo que lo haya rechazado, yo creo, por lo que me cuentas, que ha sido pánico momentáneo -analizó con un dedo en su barbilla- Lily el te quiere, y no me quedan dudas de que lo hace para siempre, pero es muy pronto para tener un bebé… y en plena guerra…

\- Ya lo sé… pero si lo estuviera, creo que nunca sería capaz de no tenerlo -bajó la vista con una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla.

\- ¡Nada de lágrimas Evans! Ronda de chupitos para que te relajes -Marlene se levantó para ir a la barra sin hacer caso a las quejas de su amiga, cuando volvió con ellos y la miró añadió- aún no es seguro que lo estés, así que relájate y bébelo.

Ambas brindaron y bebieron de un trago mientras unas mujeres más mayores las reprobaban con la mirada por estar bebiendo a esas horas.

* * *

Los chicos pasaron el día en el parque y comieron el que supuestamente era el mejor Fish & Chips del mundo mágico. Sirius seguía un poco preocupado porque James aún no había hablado del tema, y si conocía a su amigo, que lo conocía como si fuera él mismo, sabía que lo mejor era no agobiarlo, cuando estuviese listo, él sacaría el tema. Era una actitud que a Lily le estaba costando entender, esa manía de las chicas de querer hablar todo en todo momento…

Cuando terminaron de comer Sirius se empeñó en ir al bar de rockeros que le gustaba a él a tomar algo. Fue en ese bar donde descubrió su pasión por las motos y el whiskey de fuego dos años atrás, y le había cogido cariño al camarero, un viejo verde que conocía a su tío Alphard y a través del cual se comunicaban sin provocar sospechas de los Black.

Se sentaron en una mesa más o menos escondida tras hacerle un gesto al camarero, unos segundos después sus bebidas levitaban hacia ellos. James lo miró y Sirius supo iba a empezar a hablar en cuanto encontrara las palabras.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer Padfoot? -preguntó el chico de anteojos y dio un largo sorbo a su vaso.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? -contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Y a mi no me vengas con las mierdas esas de estamos en guerra, somos muy jóvenes bla bla bla. A mi me cuentas la verdad.

James lo miró y negó con la cabeza. Todavía le sorprendía la capacidad de su amigo de leerle, aunque para ser sinceros, pasaba lo mismo en el otro sentido.

\- Me da miedo no ser suficiente para él, que Lily vea que no soy lo que ella piensa, no saber actuar… Pero lo que más miedo me da es no estar para él… No quiero que mi hijo crezca sin padre -reconoció mirando a Sirius a los ojos. Por un momento el moreno se quedó callado, no sabiendo qué responder ante el ataque de sinceridad de su amigo.

\- Prongs… Lily te quiere aun sabiendo que eres un desastre -el chico abrió la boca para protestar pero su amigo continuó sin prestar atención-, esta mañana te he visto con veinte críos y en todo momento has sabido qué hacer y cómo comportarte, ¡tú mismo eres un niño grande! -añadió Sirius moviendo las manos exageradamente- y a tu hijo, James, en caso de que no estés (Merlín no lo quiera), nunca le va a faltar una familia, nos tendrá a todos nosotros, le explicaremos quién era su padre y lo que hizo por él. Pero nunca James, nunca estará solo, tienes mi palabra.

El merodeador de pelo rebelde no pudo mantener la mirada, se estrecharon la mano como en un pulso, a la vez que Sirius se quejaba de que algo se le había metido en el ojo y su amigo se levantaba a pedir otra copa también afectado por la emoción. Dos o tres copas después, el tema empezó a derivar en uno mucho más serio.

\- ¿Crees que debería llamar a mi hijo Fleamont? -preguntó James con cara de susto y ojos entrecerrados por el alcohol.

\- No -respondió tajante su amigo igual de achispado que él- ¡hasta tu padre odia su nombre Prongs! Además, hay nombres geniales que le podrías poner…

\- ¿Cómo cuál? -preguntó sonriendo.

\- Pues nombres originales, para que se convierta en una persona importante necesita un nombre único -argumentó con un dedo en la barbilla- ¿Qué tal Wilberforce? No conozco ninguno.

\- ¿Y si es una niña? La podríamos llamar Bathsheda, como tu amor de la infancia -el moreno de pelo rebelde le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

\- ¡Ay mi dulce Bathsheda! Fue el romance más picante que podían tener un niño de primero como yo, con una chica de séptimo -Sirius sonrió al recordar cómo pudo hacer tanto el ridículo con ella -¿Qué te parece Elvendork? Suena contundente.

\- ¿Ese es de chico o de chica? -James abrió la boca entusiasmado- ¡Es genial! ¡Sirve para los dos!

\- ¿No es el mejor nombre del mundo? -Sirius también estaba emocionado, hasta que alguien a la espalda de James captó su atención- ¡Mira quien acaba de entrar! ¿No has pensado en ponerle a tu hijo… Severus? -hizo una mueca al decir ese nombre, como si no estuviera acostumbrado, o como si nunca lo hubiese usado.

\- Padfoot, juro solemnemente… que ni mi hijo, ni ninguno de mis futuros descendientes, se llamará así -aseguró girándose a donde miraba su amigo- va muy bien acompañado, Mulciber y Avery. No creo que estén haciendo nada bueno.

\- ¿Quién es el encapuchado que se acerca a ellos? ¿Dónde está tu capa cuando la necesitamos Potter? -se quejó Sirius sin dejar de mirar a los recién llegados.

\- En casa con mis cojones, Lily me va a matar cuando me vea. ¿Qué les ha dado ese tipo? Hay que seguirlos Padfoot -concluyó viendo como se levantaban y salían del bar.

Los siguieron andando hasta un callejón donde los Slytherin pararon delante de una valla con un cartel desgastado que anunciaba "En obras", con una floritura de la varita de Avery, el cerramiento se abrió, dejando ver una nave industrial de ladrillo de la que sobresalían dos grandes chimeneas. Nuestros merodeadores se asomaron a una ventana cuando los otros entraron.

Sirius hizo una mueca al ver allí a su hermano Regulus, muy pálido y en una esquina de la nave, no se sorprendió cuando vio a sus primas Narcisa, con su prometido Lucius, y Bellatrix con su marido Rodolphus. Macnair estaba en el centro del grupo relatando algo que los chicos no eran capaces de escuchar.

\- Ni se te ocurra Padfoot -advirtió James mirando a su amigo, que sonrió, se transformó en perro y se aproximó a la puerta haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de James, que volvió a mirar por la ventana atento y con la varita preparada para ayudar a Sirius.

Cuando el perro atravesó la puerta, nadie le prestó atención al principio, hizo como que olisqueaba escuchando con atención lo que decían. Al parecer Macnair estaba relatando su visita a los gigantes, y lo que le habían dicho.

\- Podéis contar con los hombres lobo -Fenrir Greyback salió de su escondite en las sombras con una sonrisa satánica.

Sirius perdió la concentración al escuchar al que había herido de por vida a uno de sus mejores amigos, y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido que lo delató.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Maldito perro! -exclamó Bellatrix levantando su varita- ¡_Avada…_

\- No creo que sea necesario Bella -se interpuso sorprendentemente Regulus- yo lo sacaré fuera.

Pero James, antes de fijarse en que su amigo estaba a salvo, había entrado en la nave al ver a la chica levantar la varita y estaba lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Regulus se sorprendió al ver al perro suspirar y huir a esconderse.

\- Es imposible que Potter haya venido solo, tiene que ser una emboscada -gritó Severus esquivando una maldición del moreno y desapareciendo.

Al escuchar la palabra "emboscada", empezaron a desaparecer muchas de las personas allí reunidas. Al parecer ninguno se quería quedar allí a descubrir si era una emboscada o no. Regulus pudo ver como del escondite del perro salía su hermano elegantemente despeinado y acompañaba a su amigo, durante unos segundos lo miró y le hizo un gesto de que se fuera, Reg no tardó en hacer caso y desapareció.

El merodeador se situó espalda con espalda con James, estaban rodeados de al menos siete de ellos, algunos se habían colocado la máscara ocultando su rostro, otros como Mulciber y Rosier, parecía que estaban orgullosos de su condición. Consiguieron aturdir a un par de encapuchados y huyeron de la nave lo más rápido que pudieron. Vieron como tres de ellos los seguían con escobas y fueron escondiéndose hasta que llegaron a la moto de Sirius.

* * *

**(NdA. Lo que viene a continuación, no me pertenece para nada. Se trata de un relato que hizo JK Rowling para una subasta benéfica. Oficialmente solo está escrito en inglés. Esta traducción la he copiado de harrypotter. fandom. com. Espero que os guste)**

_La motocicleta a exceso de velocidad tomó tan rápido la estrecha esquina en la oscuridad, que ambos policías en el automóvil de persecución gritaron "¡Guau!"._

_El Sargento Fisher aplastó su enorme pie contra el freno, pensando que el muchacho que iba detrás había quedado seguramente bajo sus ruedas. Sin embargo, la motocicleta había dado la vuelta sin lanzar a ninguno de sus pasajeros, y con un guiño de luz roja de su parte posterior, desapareció por el estrecho callejón._

_\- ¡Ya los tenemos! - gritó emocionado el oficial Anderson. - ¡Ese es un callejón sin salida! _

_Apoyándose con fuerza en el volante mientras bajaba la marcha, Fisher arañó la mitad de la pintura del costado del vehículo al forzarlo a entrar al callejón durante la persecución._

_Ahí en los faros ubicaron a su presa, detenida luego de un cuarto de hora de persecución, por lo menos. Los dos moteros estaban atrapados entre una imponente pared de ladrillos y el vehículo policial, que ahora se arrastraba hacia ellos como un depredador de ojos luminosos, gruñendo._

_Había tan poco espacio entre las puertas del automóvil y las paredes del callejón que Fisher y Anderson tuvieron dificultades para salir por sí mismos del vehículo. Dañaba su dignidad tener que avanzar poco a poco, como los cangrejos, hacia los malhechores. Fisher arrastró su generosa panza por el muro, rasgando los botones de su camisa mientras lo hacía, rompiendo finalmente el espejo retrovisor con su trasero._

_\- ¡Bájense de la moto! - gritó a los jóvenes sonrientes, que se mantenían sentados ante la parpadeante luz azul como si la disfrutaran._

_Ellos hicieron lo que les habían dicho. Finalmente, liberándose del espejo retrovisor roto, Fisher los fulminó con la mirada. Parecía que estaban al final de su adolescencia. El que había estado conduciendo tenía el cabello negro y largo; su belleza insolente le recordó a Fisher al novio de su hija con desagrado, un guitarrista y un vago. El segundo chico también tenía el cabello negro, aunque corto y parado en todas direcciones; usaba anteojos y tenía una amplia sonrisa. Ambos vestían con camisetas estampadas con una enorme ave dorada; el emblema era sin duda de alguna banda de rock ensordecedora sin sentido._

_\- ¡Sin cascos! - gritó Fisher, apuntando de una cabeza descubierta a otra. - Excediendo el límite de velocidad en... ¡en una cantidad considerable! _

_(De hecho, la velocidad registrada había sido más grande que lo que Fisher estaba preparado para aceptar de cualquier motocicleta que pudiera viajar.)_

_\- ¡No detenerse ante la policía! _

_\- Nos hubiera gustado detenernos a charlar, - dijo el chico con anteojos, - sólo estábamos intentando... _

_\- No te hagas el listo... ¡Ustedes dos están en grandes problemas! - gruñó Anderson. - ¡Nombres! _

_\- ¿Nombres? - repitió el conductor de cabello largo, - Em... bueno, déjeme ver. Está Wilberforce... Bathsheba... Elvendork..._

_\- Y lo bueno de ése es que puedes usarlo para un chico o una chica. - dijo el chico con lentes._

_\- Oh, ¿nuestros nombres, quería decir? - preguntó el primero, mientras Anderson farfullaba con rabia. - ¡Debería haberlo dicho! Este de aquí es James Potter, y yo soy Sirius Black. _

_\- Las cosas se pondrán seriamente negras para ti en un minuto, pequeño descarado... _

_Pero ni James ni Sirius prestaban atención. De pronto, se habían puesto alertas como perros de caza, mirando más allá de Fisher y Anderson a la boca oscura del callejón, sobre el techo del vehículo policial. Luego, con movimientos idénticos y fluidos, ambos llevaron sus manos a sus bolsillos traseros._

_Por el espacio de un latido del corazón, ambos policías imaginaron que sacarían pistolas relucientes, pero un segundo después vieron que los motociclistas habían sacado nada más que..._

_\- ¿Baquetas? - se burló Anderson. - Son un par de bromistas, ¿no? Bien, quedan arrestados bajo el cargo de... _

_Pero Anderson nunca llegó a nombrar el cargo. James y Sirius habían gritado algo incomprensible, y los haces de los faros se movieron._

_Los policías se dieron la vuelta, y luego se tambalearon. Tres hombres estaban volando... realmente volando... sobre el callejón en escobas... y al mismo tiempo, el vehículo policial se había levantado sobre sus propias ruedas traseras._

_Las rodillas de Fisher se doblaron, cayendo sentado al suelo con fuerza. Anderson tropezó con las piernas de Fisher y cayó encima de él, mientras que (flump... bang... crunch...) escuchaban a los hombres en escobas chocar contra el vehículo levantado y caer al suelo aparentemente inconscientes, en tanto que se dispersaban restos de escobas rotas a su alrededor._

_La motocicleta rugió nuevamente con vida. Con la boca abierta, Fisher reunió la fuerza para mirar de nuevo a los dos adolescentes._

_\- ¡Muchas gracias! - les dijo Sirius por sobre el rugido del motor. - Les debemos una. _

_\- ¡Sí, un placer conocerlos! - dijo James. - Y no lo olviden: ¡Elvendork! ¡Es unisex! _

_Hubo un estrepitoso temblor, y Fisher y Anderson se abrazaron el uno al otro de miedo; su auto acababa de caer de vuelta al suelo. Ahora era el turno de la motocicleta de levantarse. Ante los ojos incrédulos de los policías, despegó en el aire. James y Sirius se alejaron en el cielo nocturno; la luz de la parte trasera de la motocicleta centelleaba detrás de ellos como un rubí que desaparecía._

* * *

\- ¡Inadmisible!- gritaba Ojoloco mientras se movía de un lado al otro de la habitación arrinconando a Sirius y a James a un lado de ella – una falta de respeto absoluta por las normas, por el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico, tendremos suerte si no tenemos a la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia esta noche llamando a la puerta, cierra la boca antes de que te ponga un bozal Black – advirtió viendo como Sirius abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar con una sonrisa mientras miraba a James que se apretaba los labios tan fuerte que Sirius sabía que estaba aguantándose la risa – por no hablar de la propia Orden y su necesidad de permanecer oculta. ¿Tenéis idea del peligro al que nos exponéis? Es una pregunta retórica Potter – fue el turno de James de cerrar la boca mientras miraba de reojo a Lily.

La pelirroja, que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño despeinado, estaba sentada sobre la mesa donde solían comer abrazándose las piernas y mirando hacia la ventana. Cualquiera podría pensar que no estaba interesada en la conversación a su alrededor, pero James podía notar la tensión de su mandíbula y los nudillos blancos de la joven símbolo de preocupación. A su lado estaba Marlene, que los miraba preocupada y le decía cosas al oído a su amiga.

\- Creo que es suficiente Alastor – intentó apaciguar el bueno de Frank Longbottom levantándose del sillón donde seguía sentada su novia Alice y se acercaba al hombre.

\- Sí -apoyó Emmeline Vance con su optimismo siempre presente- puede que las formas no hayan sido las correctas, pero han descubierto una base de mortífagos, y…

\- Y podían haber muerto – concluyó el reconocido auror girándose hacia ellos, fue el turno de Frank de cerrar la boca, mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes pidiéndoles disculpas. Emmeline que tenía más experiencia tratando con él siguió discutiendo y defendiendo a los jóvenes, y es que ese par de granujas le hacían mucha gracia.

Lily no pudo soportarlo más y salió de la habitación, seguida de cerca por Marlene. James necesitaba salir de ahí ya, hablar con ella, tranquilizarla… pero no, tenía que estar ahí, aguantando el sermón y las miradas de sus compañeros, algunas divertidas, otras decepcionadas.

\- No volveréis a patrullar juntos – sentenció Ojoloco mientras toda la gente de la sala abría la boca en protesta y los jóvenes acusados se sentían por primera vez amenazados.

\- ¡No puedes separarlos Alastor! – Dorcas Meadowes se levantó de su asiento haciendo mover su largo pelo mientras hablaba y los señalaba – juntos son invencibles, no he visto a una pareja con tanta complicidad en mi vida.

\- Además de que nadie en su sano juicio querría a Black de pareja – añadió Gideon Prewett mirando dolido a Dorcas. Fabián y él eran una pareja mucho mejor que Sirius y James – No te ofendas Potter.

Empezó así un debate en el que Emmeline y Frank intentaban hacer razonar a Ojoloco, mientras Gideon y Fabian no paraban de recriminar a Dorcas que pensara que los novatos eran mejores que ellos, ¡eran gemelos! ¿qué dos personas en el mundo iban a tener más complicidad que unos gemelos?. Alice se debatía entre apoyar a su novio o defender a su mejor amiga que parecía en apuros con los pelirrojos.

\- Alastor, creo que ellos tienen razón – aportó Caradoc Dearborn con voz grave mientras levantaba sus dos metros de altura de una silla en la esquina de la habitación y se hizo el silencio. Hasta James y Sirius dejaron de reírse – no son unos críos, no puedes castigarlos. Creo que ellos son conscientes de que esto no es un juego, esto es una guerra, que no solo se ponen en peligro ellos, sino toda la gente de esta sala, toda la gente a la que quieren – añadió mirándolos a ellos directamente, a lo que los dos bajaron la cabeza arrepentidos – Podéis iros, que no se vuelva a repetir.

A Sirius y a James les faltó tiempo para salir de esa habitación, cabizbajos, en silencio y conscientes de sus actos. Que te regañe una persona a la que acaban de asesinar a toda su familia te hace pensar. Caradoc y Alastor abandonaron la sala segundos después dejando al resto mirándose entre ellos.

\- Me da mucha rabia admitirlo pero… hay que reconocer que las camisetas son una pasada – comentó Fabián rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en la sala y haciendo reír a los que estaban a su alrededor.

* * *

Sirius y James salieron al jardín del cuartel donde, pese a la oscuridad, distinguieron enseguida a las chicas que levantaron la vista al verlos. Lily le susurró algo a Marlene, que se levantó con gracia y se acercó a ellos.

\- Tú, allí – le dijo a James señalando a la pelirroja – y tú… - señaló a Sirius con una sonrisa- me vas a acompañar a casa porque necesito… - la rubia puso cara de circunstancias al no encontrar una excusa digna de Ravenclaw – en casa hay una plaga de… - James la miraba con la ceja alzada mientras Sirius se reía demasiado divertido para dignarse a ayudar a la chica que empezaba a ponerse colorada – de… una plaga de… de Torposoplos.

\- ¿Y me puedes explicar que es un torposoplo? – preguntó James inocentemente acercando su cara a la de ella.

\- Prongs – se apiadó Sirius sin perder la sonrisa – otro día te lo explico –le dijo poniendo voz sexy y sugerente- y si quieres hasta te lo demuestro – añadió guiñando un ojo y ladrando una carcajada que coreó el chico de anteojos.

Marlene y Sirius se alejaron mientras ella le daba golpes en los brazos por dejarla en evidencia delante de su amigo y él se reía mientras la agarraba del trasero para ayudarla a subir a la moto.

\- Hacen buena pareja – James se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Lily a su lado, ella miraba hacia donde la moto de Sirius rugía y salía de la propiedad, después lo miró a él.

Desde que era muy pequeño, James había admirado los ojos de la pelirroja, eran capaces de decir todo lo que ella era incapaz de comunicar. Gracias a ellos supo que Lily estaba enamorada de él mucho antes de ella decírselo, gracias a ellos había aprendido a leer sus silencios, sus cabreos, su humor… gracias a ellos la conocía a ella. Unos ojos que en ese momento le hablaban de miedo, de preocupación, de amor… Y justo cuando ella abría la boca para hablar, él la abrazó, la encajó en su pecho y la elevó unos centímetros del suelo, intentando transmitirle en ese abrazo todos los sentimientos que había en su interior y ella no pudo más que alzar su cara para besarlo. Fue un beso intenso, devorador, una competición entre dos bocas que buscaban dominar la una a la otra sin llegar a conseguirlo.

\- Lo siento –le dijo el moreno entre besos– no debería haberme ido así, me asusté –dijo cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos admirando lo pequeña que se veía entre ellas– y sé que no es una excusa porque tú también tienes que estar asustada…

\- James… -intentó Lily sin éxito.

\- Y haberme expuesto así esta noche, debes estar súper enfadada –la pelirroja rodó los ojos dándole la razón- y más en estas condiciones…

\- James, yo… -probó de nuevo la chica.

\- Créeme Lils -susurró James poniendo las manos en su vientre- quiero a ese bebé, lo quiero tanto como te quiero a ti –una lágrima se escapó de los ojos ella al escucharlo hablar –y me da igual que estemos en guerra, no es el mejor momento para tener un bebé ¿y qué?, nos dará un motivo para luchar… un motivo para ganar.

A la joven la asaltó otra vez ese extraño sentimiento. Durante el último año James había cambiado mucho, ya no era solo el chico arrogante y bromista que buscaba destacar. Ahora era un hombre, que sabía ponerse serio cuando la situación lo requería, que hablaba con una seguridad aplastante que la dejaba desnuda como en ese caso y, aunque seguía siendo arrogante a veces, solo lo era cuando defendía sus ideales.

\- No estoy embarazada James -él abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Marlene me ha hecho la prueba y ha salido negativo -Lily sonrió revolviendo el pelo de su novio despacio.

La cara de James estuvo mutando unos minutos, que a la chica le parecieron horas, pasando de la sorpresa, a la confusión, al entendimiento, volviendo a la confusión…

\- ¿Qué? ¿entonces no vamos a…?

\- No -contestó la pelirroja antes de que acabara la frase.

\- ¿Por qué? -volvió a preguntar James en un tono lastimero que asustó a Lily- ¡Sirius y yo teníamos el nombre perfecto para el bebé! ¿Seguro que no estás…?

\- No… -aseguró la chica con un poco de… ¿pena? Debía estar volviéndose loca ella también.

Se quedaron en silencio, imaginando por un momento que hubiese estado embarazada…Todo lo que habría cambiado, cómo habrían actuado… Se miraron, empezaron a reírse los dos y se abrazaron de nuevo.

\- Te prometo, Lily Evans, que algún día tendremos no uno, sino ¡7 hijos! -James hablaba ilusionado, moviendo los brazos exageradamente- será nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch.

\- Y yo te prometo a ti, James Potter, -empezó ella colocando los brazos sobre los hombros de él y chocando su nariz con la suya- que por lo menos tres de ellos serán tuyos -bromeó ella sonriendo radiante ante la cara enfadada del chico y alejándose bailarina por el jardín.

* * *

Sirius siempre había admirado la Mansión Potter. Llevaba solo un año viviendo allí, y cada vez que atravesaba la valla del jardín sentía que estaba en casa, que ése, y no otro, era su hogar. Lo normal para él, siempre que llegaba, era pararse unos momentos delante de la casa y admirarla.

La vivienda se dividía en dos cuerpos. El principal, era una estructura de tres pisos con una entrada delimitada por dos grandes columnas. La linealidad de la blanca fachada estaba rota por dos balcones que sobresalían de ella en las plantas baja y primera. Aunque su piso favorito seguiría siendo siempre el tercero, donde Fleamont tenía su laboratorio y Euphemia su taller de pintura, donde en las paredes todavía podían verse dibujos amorfos y desproporcionados de un pequeño James que la mujer nunca había querido borrar pese a las insistencias de su hijo.

El segundo cuerpo estaba a la derecha en perpendicular al principal y solo contaba con dos plantas. Era la casa de invitados, que habían adoptado James y él cuando se mudó definitivamente. Allí cada uno de los merodeadores tenía su habitación con baño propio en la planta alta, y salón, comedor y cocina, todo diáfano en la planta baja.

Marlene conocía la historia de Sirius desde Hogwarts por Lily, y entendía esos momentos en los que el chico se evadía al llegar a casa. Simplemente lo abrazaba desde atrás aún sentados en la moto y esperaba hasta que él se levantara y la hiciera sonreír.

\- Vamos rubia -le dijo bajándose de la moto con esa sonrisa que indicaba que era él de nuevo- tenemos una plaga de torposoplos que eliminar.

\- Sirius, los torposoplos están en mi casa -rió ella siguiéndole la broma- estamos la tuya -al moreno le encantaba que ella no viera esa como la casa de James, sino como la suya propia.

\- ¡Oh nena! Tengo un montón de torposoplos que necesito que me quites -Marlene no podía evitar preguntarse cómo conseguía Sirius que todo lo que decía sonase sucio, prohibido e irremediablemente sexy- y te vas a divertir mucho haciéndolo -aseguró mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras sus manos recorrían la cadera de ella aun sentada en la moto.

Cuando sus bocas se encontraron no fue algo dulce. Fue fuego, llamas, pasión y deseo en una mezcla explosiva de manos, lenguas, mordiscos y arañazos. Era algo que le encantaba de Marlene, en su fachada era una chica muy dulce de alta cuna, criada con los modales más refinados, que se vestía siempre elegantemente y era educada hasta con su peor enemigo. Pero cuando accedías a ella… ¡Ay Merlín! Era una de las personas más leales que conocía, y pobre de aquel que quisiera hacer daño a los suyos.

Aunque era una bruja más que eficiente con la varita, Sirius lo había comprobado en su propia piel durante algún duelo, nunca le había gustado la batalla, por lo que se estaba convirtiendo en la sanadora oficial de la Orden. A veces al moreno le gustaba fantasear pensando las cosas que le estaban enseñando en la Escuela de Medimagia, porque no era normal lo que esa chica era capaz de hacer con sus manos.

Y ahí estaban sus manitas, apretando un punto especialmente sensible en la cadera del moreno por el que dejó de pensar, la cogió en brazos con las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y se internaron en la casa en busca de los famosos torposoplos.

Hora y media después, Sirius disfrutaba de un merecido cigarrillo en la ventana mientras miraba a Marlene, que leía un libro sobre anatomía con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella llevaba la camiseta del fénix que le quedaba casi por las rodillas, aunque la postura en la que estaba dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación.

Hacía un rato había escuchado a James llegar con Lily, y por el ruido que habían hecho (y que seguían haciendo), el chico tenía claro que a su amigo le había ido bien la conversación con la pelirroja. Iba a tener un ahijado, porque no tenía dudas de que él sería el padrino. Y se encargaría de comprarle escobas y de hablarle de chicas… Un momento, ¿y si era una niña? Tendría que ir protegiéndola de todos los descarados como él mismo que quisieran aprovecharse de ella.

\- Un sickle por tus pensamientos -le ofreció Marlene mirando divertida las expresiones que cruzaban la cara del animago.

\- Tú lo sabes -acusó Sirius mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Muy probablemente sí lo sepa, pero ¿a qué te refieres? -preguntó cerrando el libro y centrando en él toda su atención.

\- Tú sabes si es niño o niña -contestó apagando el cigarrillo y sentándose a su lado en la cama- el bebé que espera Lily -explicó viendo que ella no lo seguía.

\- ¡Oh! Ése bebé…

En ese momento la cabeza de Marlene trataba de pensar alguna forma de gastarle una broma a Sirius a toda velocidad, pero como habéis visto antes, la capacidad inventiva de la rubia dejaba mucho que desear. Por suerte el chico estaba demasiado concentrado en la respuesta de ella para percatarse de su vacilación y la contestación llegó a sus oídos desde la otra habitación.

\- ¡¿Que QUÉ?! -gritaba Lily exaltada- ¿De verdad pensábais Sirius y tú llamar a nuestro hipotético hijo Elvendork? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos?

La carcajada que soltó Sirius se oyó hasta en la otra habitación. Relajado porque de momento no iba a ser tío, se dejó caer en la cama arrastrando a la rubia a su lado y empezando a jugar con sus rizos. Mientras ella se ponía seria y lo miraba.

\- Elvendork… -empezó a decir mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Es el mejor nombre del mundo! ¡Y sirve tanto para chica como para chico!

Y ante eso Sirius no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo mientras sonreía pensando que, si ella no era la mujer de su vida, él, sin duda, moriría soltero.

* * *

**Y colorín, colorado, esta historia se ha acabado. Supongo que si habéis llegado hasta aquí es porque al menos os ha entretenido. Llevo pensando esta historia durante muchos años, y me la imaginaba más como un long fic, que ahora mismo descarto por tiempo, no por ganas. Pero decidí subir esta minihistoria esperando ver su aceptación.**

**Notas:**

**El tatuaje de la snitch: Saqué esta idea de un fic que adoraba y adoro que leí hace años. Se llama "El Arte de Vengarte" de Tsu Na Mun. Su escritora Carla es genial y las historias que tiene son lo mejor. Si alguien se pasa por su fic, debe saber que fue escrito tras los cuatro o cinco primeros libros de la saga.**

**La niña Gwenog: Supongo que muchos os habréis dado cuenta, pero se trata de Gwenog Jones, futura capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead. Según lo que se sabe de ella, no coincidió con los merodeadores en Hogwarts, pero no pudo ser por mucho tiempo, así que aquí habéis visto mi versión.**

**Y nada, si tenéis alguna duda/pregunta/crítica no dudéis en contactad conmigo.**

**Muchísimas gracias y besos para todos.**

**.Aura.**


End file.
